Mezurashī ai no Monogatari (Mezurashī aigatari)
by PancakesKnight
Summary: Kehidupan setelah ditinggal olehnya, sepertinya nampak baik-baik saja. Namun mungkin saja Naruto masih terjebak dalam kenangan dirinya. Mungkin saja, ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan kehidupan 'cinta' barunya yang bisa saja... unusual...
1. An Unusual Prolog-Pianosonatagatari

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Sayonara Piano Sonata by Hikaru Sugii**

 **~After Yuremonogatari~**

 **Stories**

 **...**

 **Mezurashī aigatari**

 **by PancakesKnight**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Genre: Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Pair: You will know later**

 **Warning: Typo! OOC, AU**

 **Happy Read :)**

 **and**

 **Review, Follow, and Favorite my Story :)**

* * *

 **-An Unusual Prolog-**

Musim Semi,

Awal tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Sekarang diriku sudah berada di tahun 3 alias siswa paling senior. Yang berarti, aku sudah harus belajar mati-matian untuk bisa masuk ke universitas yang kudambakan.

Alih-alih begitu, aku malah disibukkan dengan perekutan anggota klub Investigasi Aktivitas Paranormal, yang sekarang berevolusi menjadi "Paranormal Activity"( Padahal cuman ganti nama saja dibilang revolusi XD ).

"Mari-mari gabung klub kami…."

"Buatlah tubuhmu sehat dengan klub senam…"

"Tembuslah batas imajinasimu dengan klub seni…"

Disinilah, tepat setelah gerbang utama akademi, medan perang antar klub di Akademi Kuoh berlangsung. Mereka saling berlomba-lomba menarik hati para anak kelas 1 untuk bergabung ke klub mereka.

Tidak, aku tidak bergabung dengan mereka. Aku hanya memandanginya dari jauh, sambil meminum sekotak kopi susu. Aku tidak berbakat dalam membuat orang tertarik dan berminat. Issei yang mengurus hal-hal semacam ini. Terkadang, aku merasa tidak enak hati dengan Issei, karena ia juga mengurus Occult Research Club (ORC) dimana ia menjadi ketua setelah Rias lulus.

"Kudengar kau ketua klubnya, tetapi kok malah gabut disini…"

Seseorang dengan tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku, dan itu membuatku kaget. Aku sempat akan marah-marah, dan ketika aku mengetahui orang yang mengagetkanku, niat itu kuurungkan.

"Oh, Kazu…. Eeeehhhhh- sejak kapan kamu kembali ke Jepang?"

Namanya Kazu, Mikura Kazuma. Ia juga merupakan siswa tahun ketiga, namun ia baru kehilatan di Akademi ini setelah hampir satu tahun lamanya, karena ia berada di luar negeri untuk meniti kariernya sebagai pembalap professional. Perawakannya tinggi, cukup atletis dengan rambut pirangnya. Ia sering memakai benie putih, dan juga jaket hitam berhoodie putih yang dibiarkannya _unzip._

"Kemarin lusa, dan aku sekarang cuti membalap untuk menyelesaikan pendidikanku. Oh ya, ini…"

Ia menyerahkan surat formulir pendaftaran anggota klub.

"Aku harus memenuhi salah satu persyaratan untuk bisa lulus, maka dari itu aku mendaftar klub yang kamu pimpin. Sepertinya tidak ada banyak kegiatan, jadinya aku memilih klubmu."

Memang benar sih, rencananya klub ini palingan akan kubuat jadi seperti perkumpulan yang membahas hal-hal supernatural.

"Oh ya, dan juga ini…"

Tiba-tiba saja, secara ajaib, Kazu melimpahkan kertas-kertas promosi klub kepadaku. Padahal, aku yakin ia sepertinya tidak banyak membawa barang, hanya formulir pendaftaran saja.

"Semangat ya gan, semoga sukses. Aku harus ke kantor kepsek dulu untuk mengurus administrasi~"

Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan santai, dan menyarungkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Sialan kau, Kazu….. Teman macam apa ini….. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, sekalinya ketemu membuat kesal orang.

Yah, sebenarnya ini lebih baik sih, daripada nantinya menjadi _ketua magabut_.

Dan aku mulai masuk ke dalam medan pertempuran di Akademi Kuoh ini.

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Issei. Tadi sempat tidak membantumu."

Aku meminta maaf kepadanya karena bertempur sendirian tadi.

"Tak apa, lagipula aku juga tidak banyak kerjaan di klubku. Semuanya sudah kulimpahkan ke Kiba dan juga Xenovia-san."

"Ah, dan pada akhirnya hari ini pelajaran. Cukup melelahkan juga…. Aku ingin hari ini juga kosong…"

Aku menyandarkan diriku ke kursi, melepas rasa lelahku setelah bertempur tadi.

"Masa mau kosong untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto. Kemarin kan hanya upacara pembukaan dan homeroom, terus pulang. Tidak mungkinlah hari ini juga kosong."

Issei mulai duduk di depanku.

"Aku penasaran, siapa yang akan menjadi wali kelas kita ya…. Kemarin kan wali kelas kita berhalangan hadir sehingga homeroom diisi oleh guru lain…"

"Benar juga…."

Issei mangut-mangut, dan memasang pose berpikir.

"Kudengar wali kelas kita adala Oni-sensei."

Tiba-tiba saja Kazu ikutan nimbrung dalam percakapan.

"Oni-sensei?! Iya betul?!"

Issei terkejut dan langsung menyemburkan air liurnya.

"Oy, kalau kau memanggilnya begitu bisa jadi beneran lho! Gawat entar!"

Aku langsung merinding. Aku sudah merasakan mautnya pelajaran Ogumura-sensei, sebutan terkenalnya, 'Oni-sensei', waktu kelas satu dulu. Dan aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi.

"Oy semuanya! Sensei sudah datang!"

DEG-

Kami bertiga, yang duduk secara vertikal berurutan di dekat jendela, langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang amat begitu derasnya, sambil komat-kamit tak karuan. Semoga wali kelasnya bukan Ogumura-sensei.

Sreeet,

Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka…. Rasanya sangat lambat sekali, seolah-olah waktu ini serasa slow motion. Mungkin karena jantungku berdegup dengan kencangnya. Begitu juga dengan Issei dan Kazu.

Dan,

…..

…..

Munculah seorang wanita berambut perak dengan setelan blazer yang cocok dikenakannya.

Rossweisse-sensei!

Karena ini jadwalnya homeroom, dan yang masuk adalah guru primadoma semua siswa di Akademi Kuoh ini, aku dan Kazu lantas memasang ekspresi kemenangan.

Sementara itu, Issei malah terlihat suram, seolah-olah energi kehidupannya telah disedot habis.

"Kok malah dia ya…"

Issei bergumam tak karuan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Maaf saya kemarin tidak bisa hadir karena ada keperluan yang harus saya selesaikan. Saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian untuk satu tahun kedepannya, jadi mohon kerjasamanya, semuanya!"

"Mohon kerjasamanya juga!"

Hampir semua siswa membalasnya dengan nada bersemangat. Hampir semua….

"Oh ya, kali ini kalian akan memiliki satu teman baru, mari masuk…."

Pintu terbuka terbuka dengan sedikit rasa keengganan yang ditimbulkan akibat seseorang yang membukanya.

Seorang gadis,

Gadis berambut pirang,

Saat ini, aku merasa seperti yang dialami oleh Issei tadi.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Pendragon-san."

Semua teman-temanku saling berbisik-bisik, yah wajar sih. Gadis ini cukup terkenal.

"Ah…. Aku tidak ingin menulis….Aku tak suka namaku…."

Le Fay Pendragon.

~ **Pianosonatagatari~**


	2. Sebuah Toko di Ujung Dunia

**-Pianosonatagatari: Sebuah Toko di Ujung Dunia-**

 _BEETHOVEN PIANO SONATA NO 26._

 _"Perpisahan"_

 _Lagu ini…._

 _Penuh dengan kesedihan._

 _Kepiluan karena harus berpisah._

* * *

Aku, di penghujung liburan semester ini, sedang berada di daerah tepian kota Kuoh, tepatnya di daerah tempat pembuangan barang-barang bekas berbagai jenis.

Kusebut _Toko yang menjual semua barang._

Terletak di tempat terpencil bagaikan _ujung dunia_.

Aku sekarang, untuk ketiga kalinya, _terpaksa_ harus tinggal dengan pamanku.

Pamanku adalah seorang kritikus musik, profesi yang aneh. Itulah sebabnya rumahnya selalu penuh dengan barang audio dan kaset pita serta CD. Sayangnya, dia malas mengurusnya.

 _"Naruto, alatnya rusak karena ketumpahan ramen….."_

Kalau nggak beli baru, dia akan memaksaku untuk memperbaikinya.

Dan aku terpaksa harus mengiyakannya. Karena memanglah tugasku untuk menjaga paman. Akibat dari diriku yang pada akhir-akhir ini sering emosiku tidak stabil, Orang tuaku akhirnya menghukumku untuk tinggal bersama paman untuk kedua kalinya.

Pertama, waktu kelas 1 sampai 2 SMP. Dan sekarang.

Untung saja aku sangat suka plus mahir mengutak-atik serta memperbaiki alat-alat rusak.

"Wah, ini masih bisa dipakai."

Jujur, aku suka tempat ini. Aku sering kesini waktu liburan ini, untuk mencari onderdil. Saat aku menatap gunung abu-abu ini, Aku merasa hanya diriku di dunia ini…

 _Dentingan piano…._

Eh-

Aku merasa mendengar sebuah permainan…..

 _~Beethoven Piano Sonata No. 26~_

Kurasa… Mungkin saja…

…

Lagu klasik yang begitu kukenali,

Sialnya, malah kudengar disini, dimana hatiku sedang gundah gulana di peralihan musim yang masih cukup dingin ini.

Dimainkan dengan Piano dengan begitu indah, serta pilu.

…..

Eh-

Bukan hanya piano saja…..

Ada bass yang dimainkan dengan mulusnya, dan juga timpaan suara clarinet.

Aku lantas mencari asal dari sumber suara tersebut, dan juga lebih seksama lagi untuk mendengar permainan indah ini.

….

Sepertinya aku salah menebak tadi,

Sepertinya ini piano concerto dari Prancis pada abad 19.

…..

Apakah yang kudengar ini suara radio?

Tidak-tidak, resonansinya berbeda. Ini orchestra hidup.

Tapi, mengapa ada disini?

Aku terus mencari-cari sumber suara ini, dan pada akhirnya

Deg-

 _Seorang gadis,_

 _Gadis berambut pirang panjang, berkilauan diterpa sinar mentari yang hangat, memainkan piano dengan begitu indahnya._

Lantas, aku mendekatinya, piano tersebut, dan menyentuhnya.

 _Suara yang indah. Namun sayangnya, aku lupa judulnya…._

 _Padahal begitu familier di telingaku…. Dan begitu merasuk di dadaku…._

….!

Ia menghentikan permainannya, menyadari adanya diriku disini.

"Sejak kapan…."

Ia memulai percakapan dengan dinginnya.

"Eh-"

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Eh- ano…. Sejak cadenza pertama…."

Gadis tersebut langsung memerah wajahnya.

"Sejak awal?! Dasar mesum! Kau sengaja membututiku kan?!"

"Tidak, aku tidak membututimu."

"Liar!"

Ia lantas menerjang kearahku dengan tatapan marah, dan itu membuatku melangkah mundur dan tersandung jatuh.

Ia kemudian menatapku, yang jatuh terduduk ini, dengan tatapan menusuk yang amat tajam.

"Lantas, jika tidak, mengapa kau kesini?"

"Aku hanya cari onderdil disini…."

Ia kemudian menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kau sebaiknya lupakan tentang kejadian ini, jangan bilang siapa-siapa! Tentang keberadaanku, tentang lagu ini, semuanya! Dan juga lupakanlah diriku!"

"Eh- kenapa?"

"Pokoknya lupakan saja…."

 _Sreet…..Sreeeet….._

"Wah?! Kok jadi begini?!"

Ia langsung menghampiri pemutar kasetnya yang rusak. Ia menggenggamnya dengan tatapan khawatir, air matanya sedikit keluar.

"Rusak…..ya….."

"Jangan dipaksa."

Aku lantas mengambil pemutar kaset itu dan kemudian memperbaikinya.

"Bisa…. diperbaiki?"

"Mungkin….."

Kataku sambil fokus dalam peralatan yang rusak ini, mencari asal muasalnya alat ini bisa rusak.

"Stoppernya rusak. Memang suka begini kalau tidak dipencet tombolnya."

"Ini gara-gara kau! Jadinya aku lupa…."

"Nih sudah kuperbaiki."

Aku lantas menyodorkannya ke gadis itu.

"Eh…"

"Sekarang sudah bisa berhenti sendiri. Tape yang di dalamnya juga baik-baik saja."

Gadis itu lantas mengambilnya, dan mendekatkannya ke telinga. Ekspresi bahagia terpancar di wajahnya yang cantik.

Melihatnya, aku lantas tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, sepertinya baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kau bawa obeng?"

Ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepadaku, kali ini nadanya tidak sedingin tadi.

"Aku suka mengutak-atik dan memperbaiki barang. Aku kesini karena mencari onderdil yang masih bisa dipakai…"

"Apakah…..asik?"

"Lumayan. Aku senang jika bisa memperbaiki barang dan membuat orang tersenyum bahagia ketika barangnya berhasil diperbaiki."

"Oh….."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang."

Aku lantas meraih ranselku, memakainya dengan satu tali.

Jujur saja, ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Tentang isi tape itu? Mengapa kau bisa disini? Lagu apa itu? Apakah Orkestra itu haya ilusi…..

Kau siapa…..

Yah, kalau itu kutanyakan, dia tak akan menjawab.

"Maaf…"

Ia tiba-tiba meraih lengan bajuku. Mencegahku untuk pergi.

"Eh…ah….."

* * *

"Bilang saja kamu sedang nyasar."

"Eng-enggak kok…"

Aku terpaksa menjadi petunjuk jalan baginya. Ia ternyata tersesat disini.

"Dari sini, kau akan tahu jalan. Bye, aku mau cari onderdil lagi."

Aku meninggalkannya di persimpangan jalan, dimana kurasa ia mengetahuinya.

Dan disana juga terdapat polisi patroli, yang mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Kamu ini…. Pendragon-san?"

"Ukh…yah…."

"Sudah kuduga. Waktu kabur tempo hari, kamu kesini. Keluargamu mencarimu, ayo ikut."

Aku memandanginya, dan dapat mendengar sebagian besar perkataaan polisi tersebut. Dan aku melihat wajah sedih tertunduk dari gadis tersebut.

"Maaf, pak. Anda salah orang. Dia mengajakku main di daerah sini."

"Tapi…"

"Ayo, kalau ketinggalan kereta, bisa nunggu lama. Ayo."

"Nak, kamu…"

"Maaf pak, kami sedang buru-buru…"

Aku lantas mengulurkan tanganku kepadanya, sambil bercakap-cakap dengan polisi tadi. Wajahnya terlihat enggan, namun ia menerima uluran tanganku.

* * *

"Syukurlah, sepertinya ia tidak mengejar… Kalau kabur, jangan ke tempat dimana orangtuamu tahu…"

"….. Tidak ada urusannya denganmu…"

Ukh, balasan yang sangat dingin serta tajam. Sampai-sampai aku menghela napasku. Kami sekarang sedang berada di stasiun terdekat dari daerah sini. Dan gadis ini, berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, mendahului diriku.

Rambutnya yang panjang serta indah,

Baju yang nampak sederhana namun mahal,

Ia layaknya boneka yang cantik….

Yang tak pernah keluar dari kotaknya…

Tiba-tiba saja melarikan diri….

Deg-

Aku teringat sesuatu…..

"Ano…Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Ia memandangiku dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Rasanya, aku pernah melihat wajahmu… Kenapa ya…. Padahal rasanya belum pernah bertemu…"

"Cukup! Tak usah ingat!"

Ia marah.

"Lupakan semuanya….. Tentang kejadian ini…."

Ia lantas berlari, dengan ekspresi yang campur aduk.

"Kenapa sih, dia…. Paling enggak bilang terima kasih dong…"

Aku kemudian menatap langit di stasiun ini….

Lagu yang ia mainkan tadi apa ya….

….!

Ah…

12 variasi dari Ah! Vous Dirai-Je Maman. Komposisi piano Mozart….

"Hei!"

Tiba-tiba saja, dia melemparkan sekaleng cola dari kejahuan. Dan untung saja, refleku bagus sehingga dapat menagkap sempurna kaleng cola yang dilemparkannya.

Setelah momen tersebut, aku menyadari sesuatu…

Begitu ya….

Kenapa aku tak sadar…..

Tentu saja aku kenal dirinya. (Bisa dibilang 'tahu' saja)

 _Le Fay Pendragon._

Gadis yang selalu memenangkan kompetisi piano Eropa tiap tahun. Dia merilis banyak CD, Akan tetapi dia menghilang dari dunia musik pada usia 15 tahun.

Pianis belia yang jenius, Le Fay Pendragon…..

Kemudian aku membuka kaleng cola ini, dan meminumnya.

Mungkin… Ini tanda terima kasih darinya….?

Bukankah ada cara yang lebih baik daripada melempar kaleng seenaknya…

* * *

Setelah sampai rumah pamanku, di dalam ruangan pribadiku, aku kemudian mendengarkan semua CD-nya.

Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya dari urutan lagunya, dari ratusan kaset yang diberkian paman kepadaku. Akan tetapi, aku sangat suka menyimak, suara degup yang stabil itu. Menyatu dalam ritme robotic yang mantap.

Apa itu ya…..

Padahal tampaknya, ia bukan pianis yang memainkan lagu-lagu sedih.

Dan bicara tentang lagu sedih itu, ketika aku mendengarnya tadi, tiba-tiba aku teringat padanya. Yang telah meninggalkanku kea lam sana kurang lebih 3 bulan yang lalu.

Dan itu membuatku sedikit depresi, lagi.

"Lupakan semuanya…"

Kulepas headphoneku, kurebahkan diriku di dalam Kasur yang empuk ini dan menenangkan diriku ini.

Tak usah teringat lagi, aku pasti akan segera lupa. Karena sekarang,

Aku sibuk…..

* * *

Tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Saatnya sekarang memulai perjalanan menjadi siswa senior yang mati-matian belajar untuk menentukan masa depan.

Sekarang ini, aku melangkah santai menuju ke markas besar pertamaku. Sebuah bangunan yang tak terpakai di sudut sekolah yang kutemukan pada saat tahun pertama. Aku menggunakannya untuk bersantai dari rasa lelah, apalagi sekarang aku sangat lelah karena melakukan promosi klub Paranormal Activity tadi.

"Pagi, Naruto. Apa kabar?!"

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Tingkahnya yang tomboy, tak salah, Haruno Sakura.

Aku lantas melepaskan headphoneku, dan membalas sapaanya yang energik.

"Baik. Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Yup, sudah lama tak berjumpa."

"Bagaimana dengan tes beasiswa di Prancis?"

Haruno Sakura, salah satu teman dekat wanita yang kupunya, sekaligus yang pertama. Kami teman dekat dari SMP, dan pada SMA, jujur aku jarang bertemu dengannya karena ia disibukkan dengan ambisi rencana studinya ke luar negeri.

"Berjalan dengan cukup baik. Kuharap aku dapat diterima….. Oh ya, sepertinya ada siswi baru lho."

"Iyakah? Aku sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu peduli sih."

"Yah karena kau memang orang yang acuh tak acuh."

Ia meninju kecil lenganku.

"Menuju ke ruangan pribadi, Naru?"

"Yup."

"Palingan mau malas-malasan. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa, Naru!"

"Yo."

Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dengan gaya tak pedulian.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke basecamp-ku, aku terus menerus memikirkan tentang Le Fay Pendragon. Jujur, aku sedikit ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya.

Namun,

Akan kulupakan saja. Lagipula aku bersamanya hanya dalam waktu singkat.

Keseharianku sangat sibuk, Tak ada waktu luang untuk memikirkannya.

Ketika aku membuka pintu, sesuatu hal yang baru muncul….

Membuatku terkejut dengan luar biasa…

 _'Le Fay Pendragon memainkan sebuah gitar listrik...'_

 **To be continued…..**

* * *

 **Yo, PiKei kembali lagi.**

 **Akhirnya, konsep sebuah cerita sekuel dari Yuremonogatari telah selesai dibuat,tinggal merealisasikannya. Semoga saja konsep yang sudah gado-gado ini akan tercipta sebuah cerita yang menarik XD**

 **Oke, rencana saya ini akan saya buat kumpulan kisah-kisah (route XD) 'koi'-nya Naruto. Dan yang pertama adalah kisah seorang gadis pianis jenius belia.**

 **Bila ada pertanyaan (seputar cerita ini atau 'apapun') dari para pembaca semuanya, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengutarakannya di review. PiKei dengan senang hati akan mejawabnya.**

 **Akhir kata, Selamat menikmati :) serta, Review, Favorite, and Follow :)**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **-PancakesKnight-**


	3. The Revolutionary Etude

**-Pianosonatagatari: The Revolutionary Etude-**

PRAAAK

Suara kapur terjatuh. Gadis yang menjatuhkan kapur itu tertunduk, kemudian kembali mengadahkan kepalanya, dengan ekspresi wajah dinginnya, acuh tak acuhnya.

"Aku tak ingin menulis. Aku tak suka namaku."

Le Fay Pendragon…..

"Lho…"

"Itu dia…."

"Aku pernah melihatnya di televisi…"

"Itu Pendragon siapa gitu…."

"Yang pianis itu kan?"

Ia pindah ke sekolah kami di waktu yang tak wajar.

Seharusnya baik-baik saja…

Tiba-tiba bermain gitar di ruanganku…. Setelah diriku melihat permainan pianonya waktu itu….

Hoi…..

Kenapa dia bersekolah disini…

Dan,

Malah bermain…..

"HAH?! Kenapa kamu disini?! Ternyata kau memang stalker! Kenapa kau disini?!"

"Apa?! Aku bukan stalker! Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu!

Ia meneriaku, memarahiku ketika aku masuk ke ruanganku ini. Basecamp milikku yang seharusnya menjadi tempatku bersantai malah dimasuki Le Fay dengan seenaknya.

"Jangan mendekat, mesum!"

"Hei, Hei! Jangan ayunkan gitar itu!"

Ayunan gitarnya yang sangat membahayakan itu membuat tas yang kubawa terjatuh, dan mengeluarkan semua muatan yang ada di dalamnya, yaitu CD karya-karya Le Fay Pendragon.

Karya miliknya.

Le Fay, terkaget-kaget melihat isi tasku yang jatuh berserakan. Dan memandangku dengan tatapan dingin menusuk plus jijik.

"Memang….. Aku memang mempunyai semua CD-mu! Aku memang mendengarkan semua lagumu! Tapi itukan terserah aku! Aku tak peduli kau benci padaku! Karena aku melakukan apa yang aku… Sukai!"

Aku meneriakinya sambil mengarahkan jari telunjukku kepadanya, membuatnya terpojok ke dinding dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Kalau kau mendekat lagi…. Aku akan teriak….. DASAR STALKER!"

* * *

Tak kusangka kami sekelas, setelah momen tak menyenangkan diantara kita, ia kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan bencinya di depan kelas.

"Aku ada pertanyaan! Kapan album barumu rilis?"

Tiba-tiba Kiryuu mengajukan pertanyaan, dimana setahuku si Le Fay tidak pernah mengatakan 'ada pertanyaan?', bahkan ia tak mengucapkan 'mohon kerjasamanya'.

Dan itu membuat teman-teman sekelasku ikut-ikutan bertanya, kecuali Issei yang masih terduduk lemas serta Kazu yang merasa bosan.

"Kenapa nggak melanjutkan sekolah musikmu?

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu nggak muncul di televisi, kenapa?"

"Mainkan piano dong…."

"Tolong, Lupakan…."

Eh-

"Bulan Juni nanti aku akan pergi. Jadi …. Tolong lupakan aku."

Kemudian,

Teman-teman sekelasku (kecuali Issei dan Kazu) mengrubungi Le Fay, mengajaknya mengobrol serta bertanya berbagai macam hal.

Wajahnya menampakkan raut tak nyaman, seolah berkata _enyahlah segera dari sini!_ Atau sejenisnya. Dan aku, memilih untuk memandangi pemandangan luar jendela, tak peduli, acuh tak acuh.

"Tanyakan saja pada orang itu!"

"HAH?!"

Tiba-tiba saja, gadis sialan itu berteriak sambil menunjuk diriku.

"Orang itu mesum! Punya semua albumku! Dia tahu semua hal tentang diriku!"

Sialan!

"Wah, ada apa nih?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Pendragon-san, manusia mesum?"

"OY JANGAN SEBUT AKU MESUM!"

"Dari tadi kau melihatnya terus, tahu….."

Hei, hei.

*Grek*

Dan gadis sialan itu malah keluar kelas, memanfaatkan momentum dimana diriku dikroyok dengan cercaan pertanyaan.

Dia memakaiku sebagai umpan!

Brengsek…

"Hei, Naruto, pamanmu bukannya kritikus musik klasik? Bukannya kamu sekarang tinggal bersama pamanmu?"

Sakura datang di waktu yang tepat untuk menolongku dari keroyokan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman sekelasku.

"Oh iya, kritikus musik klasik kan."

"Klasik?"

"Dia sering menulis artikel di majalah musik, kan?"

"Heh… jadinya pamanmu itu seharusnya tahu banyak hal, ya…"

* * *

Hari itu, sekembalinya ke rumah, akhirnya kusadari betapa kecil dunia ini sesungguhnya.

"Jiraiya, kamu masih ingat Le Fay Pendragon?"

Kutanyakan hal itu pada pamanku sewaktu aku mempersiapkan makan malam, yang kala itu juga berada di ruang makan. Aku sudah lupa sejak kapan aku mulai memanggil pamanku ini dengan nama depannya — apa mungkin sesaat setelah bibiku pergi dari rumah? Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi menganggapnya sebagai seorang 'paman' setelah kejadian itu.

Jiraiya duduk jongkok di atas kursi dengan mengenakan jersey-nya. Beliau menggunakan mangkok dan sumpitnya untuk bermain drum dengan irama waltz gubahan Tcaikovsky, yang terdengar nyaring lewat pengeras suara. Beliau terus meneriakkan. "Makan malamnya belum siap?" memangnya seperti itukah pria berumur empat puluh tahunan — yang juga memiliki keponakan yang tinggal bersamanya — berperilaku?

Jiraiya menoleh, tapi tangannya masih bermain drum dengan mangkok. Kemarahan yang tiba-tiba, mulai berkembang dalam diriku. Aku merebut sumpitnya, lalu mematikan pengeras suara. Yang dilakukan Jiraiya cuma merengut seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tanya, apa kamu masih ingat orang yang bernama Le Fay Pendragon?"

"Hmm? Ya, aku ingat. Le Fay Pendragon, ya, Bach masih yang paling cocok untuknya. Ada beberapa bagian yang tidak mengalir dengan lembut di dekat semua partita-nya, tapi di situlah letak pesonanya. Terkadang, muncul beberapa anak muda yang bisa memainkan musik Bach dengan sangat baik. Contohnya ..."

"Cukup, aku tidak mau dengar pandanganmu mengenai hal itu."

Lupakan saja, deh. Di mata Jiraiya, gadis itu mungkin cuma salah satu dari sekian banyak pianis yang ada, jadi bisa dimaklumi kalau beliau hanya bicara hal-hal mengenai musik saja. Saat aku akan berjalan kembali ke dapur sambil memikirkan hal tersebut, Jiraiya lanjut berbicara.

"Tapi paman dengar ia pindah ke sekolahmu?"

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

Aku berbalik karena terkejut, dan hampir terjatuh setelah tidak sengaja menendang pot.

"Re dan paman dulunya pernah jadi teman sekelas di SMA. Karena Re adalah direktur di sekolah itu, sudah pasti ia akan memaksa anaknya untuk belajar di sana."

"Ah ..., benar juga, gadis itu kan putrinya."

Arthur Pendragon — atau lebih sering dipanggil 'Re' — adalah salah satu dari sedikit konduktor terkenal. Ia pernah mengabdikan penuh dirinya untuk Orkestra Simfoni Boston dan Chicago, dan ia juga merupakan salah satu musisi terkenal dunia. Kebetulan, Jiraiya yang memberinya nama panggilan tersebut — kritikus memang orang-orang mengerikan.

Salah satu topik yang sering diperbincangkan ketika Le Fay memulai debut adalah; ternyata ia anak dari 'Re yang namanya dikenal di seluruh dunia'. Pasti ada beberapa orang yang ingin coba memasangkan ayah dan anak tersebut untuk tampil dalam satu panggung, namun Le Fay lebih dulu menghilang dari dunia musik sebelum hal itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Masalahnya, sekolah kami tidak lagi punya Musik sebagai mata pelajaran utama, kok ia masih mau saja pindah ke sekolah itu?"

"Paman dengar itu karena putrinya yang terus-menerus mengeluh. Padahal ia sudah belajar di Sekolah Musik, tapi putrinya bilang kalau ia tidak mau. Re tidak punya pilihan selain mengizinkannya belajar di SMA biasa, makanya gadis tersebut pindah ke sekolahmu. Ia tidak lagi bermain piano, 'kan? Saat pertama kali mendengar permainan pianonya, Paman merasa kalau ia salah satu tipe pianis yang bersifat merusak. Melodi balasannya terdengar seperti pertengkaran antar anggota keluarga."

Hmm? Tapi ...

Hari itu aku mendengarnya bermain piano saat di _Toko Ujung Dunia_.

Jadi ia ... tidak lagi bermain piano? Kenapa?

"Oi, makan malamnya belum siap?"

"Makan malamnya~belum~siap?"

Jiraiya mulai menyanyikan kata-kata itu dengan nada pada bagian Engkau tidak 'kan pergi lagi dari The Marriage of Figaro . Berisik, tahu. Kunyah saja alat perekam atau apalah sana!

Kalau ia benar-benar meninggalkan piano karena suatu alasan, dan akhirnya memilih belajar di sekolah kami daripada di Sekolah Musik, maka masuk akal jika ia pindah di waktu yang kurang pas begini. Meski begitu, kenapa ia sampai meninggalkan piano?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tidak ingin lebih jauh memikirkan hal tersebut. Kalau anak-anak di kelasku mendengar hal yang barusan dikatakan paman, mereka mungkin akan berpikir kalau aku memang banyak tahu tentang Le Fay. Kami cuma teman sekelas yang duduk bersebelahan, dan tampaknya ia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh orang lain. Karena tidak mungkin ia mengganggu hidupku atas kemauannya sendiri, satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengabaikannya saja, ya 'kan?

* * *

2 bulan selanjutnya,

Tetap sama. Stagnan.

Begitu pula dengan Le Fay yang begitu tertutupnya dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan wajahnya yang lesu, tak pedulian, dingin, namun seperti menyimpan luka yang amat dalam tetap terpancarkan tanpa ada perubahan sama sekali.

Sial,

Kenapa aku terus memikirkan tentangnya?

Seharusnya aku mengabaikannya, kan?

Iya kan?

Akan tetapi, entah mengapa, bagian lain di dalam diriku ini seolah tertarik dengan kemisteriusan Le Fay, mengapa ia berhenti main piano dan beralih ke gitar…..

"Kudengar dia suka kesenian, dia suka melukis, jadinya kuajak dia gabung ke klub Seni Rupa. Tapi omongannya malah aneh, dan ia menolak."

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya main musik, serta ia juga nggakn pernah mencatat selama pelajaran…."

"Seharusnya ia melanjutkan saja sekolah musiknya…. Otakknya terganggu ya….."

Ketiga teman sekelasku asik menggosipkan Le Fay, sementara diriku serta Sakura berada di dekat mereka. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan mereka, dengan membaca buku. Namun, objek tentang Le Fay membuatku, tidak bisa konsentrasi, dan malah akhirnya mendengar sebagian percakapan mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura-chan?"

Tiba-tiba mereka menanyakan pendapat Sakura tentang Le Fay.

"Eh- Aku? Emm yah, kurasa dia banyak masalah…. Aku sih tak peduli…."

"Kalian berdua akrab sekali. Jadian, ya?"

TIba-tiba saja salah satu diantara mereka malah menanyakan hal yang aneh itu! Dan itu membuatku dan juga Sakura menyemburkan saliva karena saking terkejutnya.

"Kamu pernah memakai pita Haruno-san, kan? Kayak pasangan deh."

Dan juga, Kazu yang orangnya lebih acuh tak acuh dari diriku, juga ikut-ikutan nimbrung. Sebuah kasus yang sangat langka.

"Bu…Bukan! Kamu hanya satu SMP, itu saja!"

Sakura gelagapan, mengelak perkataan teman-teman serta Kazu.

"Jangan iseng,nanti kalian terluka. Dia pegang ban hitam Judo waktu SMP, lho."

Akupun juga menangkis pernyaatan teman-temanku, serta menolong gelagapan-nya Sakura.

"Kyaa!~ Seraaam!~"

Dan akhirnya mereka berhenti untuk berbicara tentang kami.

"Pendragon-san langsung pergi begitu pelajaran selesai. Menurutmu, kemana ia pergi, Naru?"

"Hmm… Kenapa?"

"Hyuuga-san bilang…. Ah nggak jadi deh."

Aku tahu.

Aku tahu Le Fay pergi kemana.

Ke basecamp-ku.

Basecamp itu kutemukan ketika aku mulai menginjak tahun kedua belajar disini. Karena pintunya bisa dibuka dengan hanya memutar kenopnya sebesar 45 derajat.

Ruangan tersebut merupakan bekas ruang musik, dan aku memperbaiki semua perlatan rusak disana. Aku juga membawa bantal, CD musik, serta beberapa camilan untuk membunuh waktuku, bersantai disana.

Dan sekarang malah direbut oleh gadis sialan itu.

Aku tak peduli dengan gadis sialan itu atau siapapun, yang penting basecamp berhargaku ini bisa kembali.

"Kau mau apa, Stalker?"

Gadis sialan itu akhirnya tiba di depan basecamp-ku yang digembok olehnya. Aku sengaja berada di sana untuk menegaskan apa yang menjadi milikku.

"Ini adalah istanaku, dan amplifier yang kau gunakan juga miliku. Kau tahu nggak, berapa banyak usaha yang kucurahkan…"

"Aku sudah minta izin guru untuk menggunakan ruangan ini."

Gadis sialan itu langsung memotongnya, sambil ia melangkah tak peduli dan membuka gembok yang ia pasang di basecamp milikku.

"Waktu kusinggung soal ruangan ini, guru mengatakan ada yang memanfaatkan ruangan ini tanpa izin. Ini bukanlah ruangan untuk membunuh waktu ataupun mendengarakan CD."

"Jangan ngomong begitu. Manusia membunuh waktu luang sampai mati, kan?"

"Kalau begitu, kau mati saja."

Hei, itu kejam tahu! Apalagi kau mengatakannya dengan nada yang amat dingin itu!

"Teganya, aku punya pacar. Ia akan sedih kalau aku mati."

"Kau tidak punya pacar sekarang. Kau hanyalah seorang pria yang terus menerus mengunjungi makam seorang gadis dan tertunduk dalam tangisan, dasar kritikus music tak berguna."

Gadis itu memang brengsek! Menghina kenangan serta memori indah bersamanya, benar-benar brengsek!

"Kau tau apa tentang itu? Sekali lagi kau berkata begitu aku takkan segan-segan untuk memukul wajahmu, meskipun kau itu perempuan."

Gadis itu tak peduli, lantas mengambil sebuah majalah musik yang ada di meja.

"Ini punyamu kan? Mengoceh sesukanya pada wartawan, hanya mendengar permainan orang lain, menulis artikel sampah kalau tak sesuai dengan minatnya…. Sekedar mengisi halaman kosong…. Padahal dia sendiri tidak bisa main musik!"

Itukah yang ingin kausampaikan pada pendengarmu?

"Aku…. Aku bisa main gitar."

Sebenarnya aku juga cukup mahir dalam bermain harmonika serta saksofon.

"Oh…"

Ia tiba-tiba meraih gitarnya, memasang kabel headphone ke gitarnya, dan memakaikan headphonenya ke telingaku.

"Apa yang…."

"Diam saja."

Dan,

Le Fay mulai memainkan gitarnya.

ETUDE CHOPIN #12 REVOLUTION

Ia memainkannya dengan begitu luar biasa!

Ia terus memainkannya dengan penuh energi, hingga ia harus bernapas dengan cepat setelah tuntas memainkan lagu tersebut.

Dan itu membuatku melotot tak percaya.

"Setelah dengar permainanku ini, kau berani bilang bisa main gitar? Jangan ke sini lagi!"

Lantas ia mengusirku dari basecamp-ku yang telah direbut olehnya.

Apa-apaan ini…

* * *

Apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa dia beralih ke gitar?

Tetaplah main piano!

Kalau kau tetap main piano, orang-orang akan bilang, kau begitu pandai padahal kau masih muda….

"Rey Charles, Born to Lose. _Lahir untuk jadi pecundang_.Hanya itu lagu yang cocok untukmu."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara perempuan yang warna suaranya sedikit lebih dewasa.

Seketika itu juga aku menoleh ke atas, dan disana nangkring seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang dengan iris mata abu-abu. Sepertinya ia membunuh waktu luangnya di atap gedung sekolah ini.

"Bukannya terlahir untuk kehilangan?"

Ia kemudian melompat turun

"Reaksimu cukup bagus. Aku jadi tenang. Kenapa kau tak ambil senjata? Saat ini, istanamu sedang diserang, kan?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Tadi aku dengar permainannya. Etude Chopin #12 Revolution! Revolution… Aku bisa dengar semua tentang lagu revolusi di seluruh dunia."

"Kau ini…"

"Dan aku tahu, kau juga bisa mendengarnya."

Ia kemudian mengambil keluar gitarnya yang tersimpan rapi di dalam wadahnya.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Selamat datang di klub Riset Folk Music."

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Answer The Guest! | Otvet Gostya!**

 **i) narutonya mana ya? dan panjangin lagi. (ch1)**

Sepertinya anda kurang memperhatikan, atau anda lagi ngantuk atau lagi bangun tidur saat membacanya. Dan, itu prolog. wajar word-nya pendek.

 **ii) Type your review here. Lanjut. (ch1)**

Oke ini lanjut.

 **Answer The Readers! | Otvet Chitateley!**

 **Kitsune857:** Rencananya ada gadis lain selain Rias dan Sona dari seri sebelumnya yang berurusan dengan koimonogatari-nya Naruto. Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya :)

 **uzuna akira:** Oke ini lanjut.

 **Bayu:** Oke siap gan!

 **alayaben:** Terima kasih dan tetap nantikan kelajutannya yaaa :)

 **LM77:** Terima kasih telah menyukai cerita ini. :)

 **Yustinus224:** Ya ini kelanjutan dari Yuremonogatari, fokusnya ke kisah cinta dan perjuangannya Naruto. Dan juga terima kasih atas pujiannya :)


	4. Roll Over Beethoven

**-Pianosonatagatari: Roll Over Beethoven-**

"Jadi katamu, kamu berpapasan dengan Hinata?"

Di pagi yang baru, di dalam ruang kelas, Sakura memandang wajahku sambil menanyakan hal itu.

"Begitu, deh." Jawabku dengan nada kesal. "Meski rasanya lebih tepat kalau dia yang menungguku daripada dibilang berpapasan."

"Terus ..., kamu jadi bergabung dengan klub?"

"Kenapa kamu pikir aku mau bergabung?!"

"Karena Hyuuga itu ... orang yang pasti akan mendapatkan apa saja yang diinginkannya."

Hinata mengatakan hal yang sama menakutkannya padaku sewaktu di lapangan kemarin. Di depan ruang latihan, sambil jarinya menunjuk padaku, ia berkata, Kalau itu memang sesuatu yang kuinginkan, apa saja akan kulakukan untuk mendapatkannya, baik dengan cara jujur ataupun curang. Tidak peduli apa itu Le Fay Pendragon, ruangan ini, ataupun dirimu.

Sesudah ia mengatakan hal itu padaku, barisan sonata lagu berkabung gubahan Chopin terdengar dari ruang latihan, dan kebetulan berada tepat pada bagian akhir di mana angin topan mengamuk di pemakaman — untuk sesaat, aku merasa seperti akan mati.

Berhenti mengingatkanku akan hal-hal menakutkan! Meski sudah berusaha melupakannya, Sakura justru membuat ingatan-ingatan itu kembali menyeruak di pikiranku.

"Aku pernah dengar ... kalau ia dulu sangat menginginkan sebuah gitar yang harganya satu juta yen. Karena itu ia bekerja di toko musik yang menjual gitar tersebut, dan ia pun berhasil mengetahui kelemahan ..., eh, berteman dekat dengan manajer toko, hingga akhirnya ia bisa memperoleh gitar itu secara gratis."

"Terus apa gunanya ada polisi?!"

"Kalau gitar itu saja bisa Hyuuga dapatkan, sudah pasti Naru adalah hal mudah baginya."

Jadi maksudnya, aku tidak lebih berharga dari satu juta yen, begitu?

"Bisa satu klub dengan orang macam begitu — aku benar-benar tidak paham jalan pikiranmu."

"Tapi Hyuuga-san itu sangat keren!"

Hmm ..., ia mungkin kelihatan keren kalau kulihat dari jarak dua kilometer.

"Menikahi Hyuuga bukanlah hal yang buruk, 'kan?"

"Terserah kamu saja! Tapi karena Jepang tidak mengakui pernikahan sesama jenis, menikah di Kanada saja sana! Betul, Kanada!" Dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!

"Tapi baik Hyuuga-san maupun aku sama-sama tidak bisa memasak. Kenapa Naru tidak ikut kami saja?"

"Kenapa aku harus ikut segala?!"

Saat mengatakan itu pada Sakura, pintu belakang ruang kelas terbuka, dan Le Fay masuk ke dalam. Bel sekolah kebetulan berbunyi di saat bersamaan, seolah mengingatkan semua anak bahwa mereka masih di ruang kelas. Gadis itu melirikku dari samping, lalu duduk di kursinya tanpa bersuara. Pada saat bersamaan, aku berdiri dengan kesal dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas.

Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar dari belakangku.

"Kamu ini kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengejarku.

"Aku mau ke toilet! Jangan mengikutiku."

"Aku dengar dari Hyuuga ... kalau kamu dikalahkan Pendragon, ya?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Bel dimulainya jam pelajaran pun berbunyi, dan murid-murid yang berkumpul di koridor serasa ditelan oleh ruang kelas mereka masing-masing. Pada akhirnya, yang tersisa di sini cuma Sakura dan aku.

"Kamu tidak bisa langsung menganggap itu sebagai kekalahan."

"Bukankah ia bilang kalau ... mereka yang tidak bisa memainkan alat musik tidak diperbolehkan mendekati ruang kelas itu ..., makanya kamu melarikan diri, 'kan?"

"Kalau kamu pikir bisa memprovokasiku dengan ucapan semacam itu, kamu salah besar! Jangan meremehkan kurangnya motivasiku!" Mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku, mau tidak mau aku jadi mengasihani diri sendiri.

"Naru tahu caranya bermain gitar, 'kan?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan tahu atau tidaknya cara bermain gitar." dan yang lebih penting lagi ..., aku sudah membuang gitar yang dulu kugunakan, jadi untuk saat ini aku sama sekali tidak memiliki gitar.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu mau berlaih dari awal lagi! Hyuuga sangat ahli dalam hal itu, jadi kamu bisa memintanya mengajarimu."

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa tidak kamu minta saja Hyuuga agar langsung mengajak Pendragon bergabung ke band? Padahal ia tahu kalau Pendragon sangat ahli dalam memainkan gitar, dan ingin sekalian mendapatkan ruang latihan itu sebagai ruang klub, ya 'kan?"

Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kalau hal itu ada hubungannya denganku! Aku cuma berharap mereka tidak menggangguku lagi.

Sakura tiba-tiba membisu ... Sial, kelihatannya ia hampir mau menangis dan ingin menghajarku di saat yang bersamaan. Tapi kenapa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah?

"... apa kamu tahu alasan Hyuuga mengajakmu bergabung? Apa kamu benar-benar berpikir kalau kamu cuma barang pelengkap setelah mendapatkan Pendragon?"

Kata-kata Sakura terdengar seolah ia memaksa itu keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"... aku ... tidak ... tahu!"

Aku gemetar, dan mundur beberapa langkah. Punggungku membentur dinding koridor.

"Naru, kamu benar-benar bodoh! Di pemakamanmu nanti, aku akan bilang, Hidup Naru sangat membosankan!"

Ucap Sakura sambil berlari kembali ke ruang kelas.

Dengan berat hati aku berjalan masuk ke toilet, lalu duduk di atas penutup toilet. Apa-apaan yang barusan itu?!

Bakal bagus sekali kalau aku tahu caranya bermain gitar, tapi ..., itupun jika aku bisa mendapat motivasi diri setelah mendengar Le Fay bermain gitar. Aku duduk di atas penutup toilet sambil merangkul lututku dengan kedua tangan. Suara bel pun terdengar. Aku tidak bergerak sedikitpun ... Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membolos pelajaran ..., dan itu baru satu bulan sejak dimulainya tahun ajaran baru — bukankah itu terlalu dini? Ini langkah paling awalku menuju jalan menjadi anak senior SMA yang sama sekali tidak berguna!

* * *

Pada akhirnya, aku kembali ke kelas di jam kedua. Aku adalah jenis orang yang suka menyerah di tengah jalan, aku pun tidak punya keberanian untuk pergi ke pusat permainan. Terlebih, jam ketiga dan keempat adalah Olahraga — sungguh menakutkan jika berhadapan dengan gurunya kalau aku membolos.

Di separuh waktu istirahat makan siang, aku berjalan menuju ruang musik lama sambil berpikir kalau ada baiknya jika kuambil semua barang milikku dari sana. Tepat saat aku berjalan ke lapangan, aku bisa mendengar suara gitar; seolah suara itu mengaduk-aduk otakku. Jadi gadis itu memainkan gitar saat istirahat juga? Cih, kupikir sebaiknya aku datang lain kali saja. Tepat saat akan kembali ke kelas, pandanganku tertarik oleh sesuatu yang diletakkan di samping pintu ruangan. Itu ... kantung sampah yang berisi sampah yang tidak bisa dibakar. Kira-kira isi di dalamnya itu apa, ya?

Aku mendekati kantung sampah itu, dan mengintip ke dalam; kemarahan meledak dalam diriku. Di dalam kantung itu terdapat banyak CD — The Beatles, The Doors, Jimmy Hendrix, The Clash — yang kesemuanya adalah koleksi berhargaku! Berani-beraninya gadis itu berbuat begini! Kudobrak pintu itu dengan paksa dan menghempaskannya. Suara gitar mulai menghujam telingaku, namun sesegeranya menghilang.

"... sudah kubilang, jangan masuk seenaknya!"

Le Fay duduk di bantal di atas meja sambil memeluk gitarnya. Kedua alisnya naik saat mengatakan hal itu, tapi aku belum mau mundur.

Aku mengangkat kantung sampah itu dan dengan marah memprotesnya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Kabinetnya terlalu kecil, jadi aku mengeluarkannya dari ruangan."

"Kamu pikir kumpulan CD ini milik siapa?"

"Kalau bukan milikmu, pasti tidak akan kubuang!"

Aku sangat marah sampai tidak bisa menjawabnya. Apa maksudnya itu! Jika kau mulai bermain gitar listrik, hormatilah para legenda ini yang telah mempopulerkan gitar listirik, idiot!

"Oi, karena kamu bermain gitar, seharusnya kamu menghargai para perintis besar genre rock!" Dan ia seharusnya menghargai barang pribadiku juga!

"Aku tidak mendengarkan musik rock atau apalah itu namanya. Aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai musik itu. Yang pasti barang-barang itu mengganggu pemandangan dan memakan tempat. Jadi cepat bawa pergi sana!"

Le Fay lalu mendorong diriku yang masih terkejut ini agar keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu. Yang terdengar di telingaku selanjutnya adalah Sonata Piano No. 12 di A mayor Beethoven. Lagu pemakaman lagi?! Ia sengaja, ya?! Saat itu, sebuat melodi cepat tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikiranku — untuk sesaat kuabaikan lagu pemakaman tadi dan memusatkan pikiranku ... Chuck Berry!

Roll over Beethoven.

Berani sekali ia mengatakan kalau kumpulan CD itu memakan tempat. Padahal ia tidak pernah mendengarkan CD-CD itu sebelumnya! Sudah kuhabiskan separuh kehidupanku yang membosankan untuk mendengarkan musik rock, tapi ia justru meremehkannya? Awalnya aku ingin memukul pintu ruangan itu dengan palu karena frustasi, tapi akhirnya aku pun mengubah pikiranku. Ada hal yang lebih baik yang bisa kulakukan dengan kedua tanganku.

Kupeluk kantung sampah itu sambil berjalan kembali ke ruang kelasku. Sambil menumpuk CD-CD itu di mejaku satu demi satu, aku mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkan Le Fay ... Meski tentu saja, aku tidak benar-benar berpikir untuk memukulnya. Para anak lelaki dari kelasku (termasuk juga Kazu dan Issei) pun berdatangan. "CD sebanyak ini mau kamu jadikan dagangan, ya?" "Wah, semuanya musik barat." Aku tidak memedulikan mereka meski mereka mengatakan berbagai macam hal.

Apa yang harus kulakukan...? Bagaimana cara memberinya pelajaran? Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan betapa hebatnya musik rock. Tapi, aku tidak bisa begitu saja memberi CD secara paksa padanya, jadi—

Akhirnya kutemukan juga album Chuck Berry dari tumpukan besar CD itu. Setelah memasukkan CD tadi pada discman-ku, lalu kupasang earphone ke telingaku.

Jam pelajaran siang hari itu pun kuhabiskan dengan mendengarkan lagu-lagunya.

* * *

Aku bergegas ke rumah sepulangnya sekolah, tapi karena lupa membuka pintu pelan-pelan, alhasil, CD-CD di rumah berjatuhan mengenaiku seperti tanah longsor. Kutumpuk baik-baik serakan CD itu kembali, lalu melepas sepatuku dan berjalan menuju koridor. Dari ruang tamu terdengar komposisi gubahan Bruckner.

"Jiraiya, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu!"

Aku membuka pintu ruang tamu. Jiraiya sedang duduk di sofa dengan laptop di lututnya, dan beliau sedang mengetik artikel dengan kecepatan tinggi, sampai menimbulkan bunyi hantaman keras pada keyboard-nya — laptop itu sebentar lagi pasti rusak.

Dari speaker terdengar suara gebukan timpani, dan Jiraiya mengetik pada keyboard sambil mengeluarkan bunyi *darararara* bersamaan dengan tempo musik yang terdengar — sepertinya beliau tidak tahu kalau aku sudah pulang. Karena itu, tanpa basa-basi kumatikan musiknya. Jiraiya melorot turun dari sofa.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Nak? Hal yang paling membuat Paman jengkel adalah saat simfoni terpotong di bagian ketiga — bukankah sudah pernah Paman bilang sebelumnya?"

"Sebagai pria paruh baya yang sudah terpotong di bagian ketiga kehidupannya, apa kamu pikir pantas berbicara begitu?"

"Wah, Naru-kun, dari mana kamu memelajari balasan sekasar itu? Paman jadi sedih ..." Itu dari kritik-kritik pedasnya sendiri!

"Baiklah, sesekali harusnya kamu mendengar apa yang kukatakan, paham? Berhenti tiduran di sana, duduk yang baik — jangan bersimpuh di atas laptop! Apa kamu mau kalau itu sampai rusak?"

Seusai erangan marah dan serangkaian omelan, akhirnya aku berhasil membuat Jiraiya duduk di posisi di mana beliau bisa mendengarkanku.

"Apa ada yang ingin kamu diskusikan dengan Paman?"

"Ya. Aku mau mengadakan rapat keluarga."

"Ada apa? Sekarang Paman sedang tidak punya keinginan untuk menikah lagi! Tapi kalau dengan gadis seperti Sakura, mungkin Paman akan pertimbangkan."

"Berhenti berkhayal, dasar kriminal! Tidak akan lagi ada perempuan yang tertarik menikah denganmu! Dan bukan itu yang mau kudiskusikan!"

"Kalau begitu, apa yang mau kamu beli?"

Nada bicara Jiraiya tiba-tiba menjadi serius, dan itu membuatku lidahku tercekat selama beberapa saat karena kaget.

"Kamu ingin sesuatu, 'kan?"

"Eng ..., iya."

Aku duduk di sofa setelah menenangkan diri.

Pada dasarnya, akulah yang bertanggung jawab terhadap keuangan Paman saat aku tinggal bersamanya, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa menggunakannya sesukaku. Aku harus mengadakan rapat keluarga kalau ingin membeli sesuatu yang mahal.

"Aku ... ingin sebuah gitar."

"Bukannya sudah ada satu di rumah?"

"Sudah kamu rusak saat mengayunkannya sewaktu menonton pertandingan bisbol dulu! Apa kamu lupa?!"

Apa orang seperti beliau yang tidak menghargai alat musik ini, masih layak menjadi kritikus musik ...?

"... apa ini demi seorang gadis?"

Tiba-tiba Jiraiya menanyakan hal itu.

"Eh? A-apa?"

"Hanya ada satu alasan bagi seorang lelaki jika tiba-tiba menginginkan sebuah gitar. Supaya mereka bisa populer di kalangan para gadis!"

"Omong kosong macam apa itu? Minta maaf sana pada semua gitaris di seluruh dunia!"

"Paman akan menolaknya kalau tidak kamu akui dengan jujur." Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kenapa sikapnya begitu menjengkelkan?!

"Memangnya kamu pikir berapa harga sebuah gitar? Untuk gitar yang biasa, bisa lima puluh sampai enam puluh ribu yen, 'kan? Sedangkan dari dana yang bisa kamu gunakan sesukamu, kamu hanya punya sekitar dua puluh ribu yen, ya 'kan?"

"Kenapa kamu sampai tahu persis mengenai hal ini?"

Aku merengut dan menenggelamkan diriku di sofa.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mencari uang sendiri! Cukup tulis beberapa artikel saja buat Paman."

Jiraiya mendorong laptopnya yang ada di meja ke arahku.

"Tidak ..., aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi." Kudorong kembali laptop itu. Aku pernah membantu Jiraiya untuk beberapa artikelnya sewaktu beliau sudah mendekati tenggat waktu. Awalnya kupikir kalau tidak mungkin artikel yang ditulis anak SMP bakal diterbitkan di majalah musik resmi, tapi sedikit tidak kusangka, ternyata editor benar-benar menggunakannya. Apa mungkin Jiraiya sudah sedikit menyuntingnya atau semacam itu? Omong-omong, apa majalah itu tidak apa-apa? Sejak saat itu, artikelku sering diterbitkan di majalah atau di sampul CD, dan Jiraiya akan memberikan royalti dari artikel-artikel itu.

Meski begitu, uang yang dihasilkan dari artikel itu tidak sepenuhnya masuk ke uang sakuku. Jiraiya bilang kalau tigapuluh persen adalah milikku, sementara tujuhpuluh persen akan digunakan untuk kebutuhan keluarga. Pernah kucoba sesekali memprotes dengan berkata, "Kenapa aku tidak bisa memakai semua uang penghasilanku?" Dan dia menjawabnya dengan, "Karena Paman pun begitu!" Aku tidak bisa membalas jawaban itu. Alhasil, aku harus mengadakan rapat keluarga kalau ingin membeli sesuatu yang melebihi anggaranku.

Akan tetapi, aku tidak perlu mengadakan rapat keluarga seperti ini kalau aku kembali menulis artikel atas nama Jiraiya. Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan majalah musik yang sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sudah menerbitkan artikel yang ditulis oleh anak SMP ...? Tapi andai aku menulisnya pun, butuh waktu dua bulan agar bisa menerima royalti; dan aku ingin sesegera mungkin membeli gitar itu supaya bisa latihan.

"Tanggapan-tanggapan dari artikel yang kamu tulis cukup bagus. Kamu memang mewarisi keahlianku — hebat sekali! Kebetulan sejak pagi tadi Paman baru bisa menulis dua baris saja, jadi tolong bantulah sedikit!"

Kuharap beliau berhenti mengatakan hal semacam mewarisi keahlian begitu. Aku tidak akan pernah mau bantu menulis artikel lagi!

"Kalau kamu tidak mau bantu, berarti harus kamu akui kalau kamu ingin membeli gitar supaya bisa populer di kalangan para gadis! Kalau tidak, Paman tidak akan menyetujuinya."

"Kenapa kamu begitu keras kepala soal itu!"

"Karena dulu kamu sempat berlatih bermain gitar, tapi langsung berhenti begitu saja."

Aku memeluk bantal dan terdiam. Ucapan Jiraiya terkadang selalu tepat sasaran, bahkan di antara lelucon-leluconnya — kurasa itu pasti kebiasaan paling buruk miliknya.

"Memang benar, tapi ..."

"Itu sebabnya, jika seorang lelaki melakukan itu karena ingin populer di kalangan para gadis, maka bukanlah masalah! Akui saja. Soalnya saat ini kamu harus meyakinkan hatimu. Bila kamu menyerah ditengah jalan, seumur hidup kamu tidak kan punya pacar!"

Kata-kata barusan terdengar konyol, tapi entah kenapa juga terasa begitu meyakinkan. Aku hening sejenak, merenungi yang baru saja dikatakannya. Demi gadis, ya — semua ini awalnya memang gara-gara Le Fay, tapi lebih pada alasan di mana aku ingin memberinya pelajaran ...?

"... baiklah. Aku ingin bermain gitar supaya bisa populer di kalangan para gadis. Jadi, cepat setujui!"

"Wuaah, sampai bisa mendengar kalimat konyol seperti itu dari mulut Naru-kun — Paman jadi sangat sedih~"

"Jiraiya, kamu tidak pantas mengatakan itu!"

Aku marah dan melemparkan bantal ke Jiraiya, tapi tidak kusangka beliau mengambil laptop dan menggunakannya sebagai tameng seranganku.

"Cuma bercanda! Jangan lupa pakai namaku saat membayar, kalau tidak, mereka tidak bisa meminta bayarannya padaku."

* * *

Kemarahanku mereda setelah aku melempar koran-koran dan pisang yang separuh dimakan ke arah Jiraiya. Aku kembali ke kamarku dan merenung sambil tiduran di kasur.

Sebelum ini aku memang tidak pernah punya alat musik yang cukup layak digunakan. Toko CD musik pun sebenarnya juga memajang beberapa gitar, tapi aku tidak berniat mendapatkan barang yang kurang meyakinkan. Meski begitu, rasanya tidak nyaman jika aku mencari toko alat musik di jalanan dengan sungguh-sungguh begini. Kalau bisa, aku ingin mencari gitar yang harganya murah.

Setelah merenunginya beberapa saat, teleponku berbunyi — ternyata nomor Sakura. Kalau aku berbicara dengannya soal keinginanku membeli gitar, ia pasti akan membuatku bergabung ke Klub Riset-Was-Wes-Wos itu, jadi untuk saat ini aku tidak akan membahasnya.

"—Naru? Jam sebegini masih terlalu cepat untukmu berada di rumah, dasar pengecut."

"Apa hubungannya? Oh, iya, ada hal ... yang ingin kuminta bantuan darimu."

"Bantuan? Memangnya ada apa? Akan kudengarkan, tapi sebagai gantinya kamu akan bergabung dengan klub kami."

"Tidak akan. Begini, apa kamu tahu toko alat musik yang cukup bagus?"

"Toko alat musik? Kenapa?"

"Untuk membeli alat musik, lah. Aku mau membeli gitar."

Aku jadi sedikit menyesal, tapi tetap saja kukatakan alasanku padanya. Sudah kuduga, ia begitu ingin tahu penyebabnya.

"Kenapa, kenapa? Apa kamu memimpikan seseorang? Eric Clapton?"

Aku tidak sama dengannya! Dan juga, Clapton masih hidup!

"Jangan-jangan ..., ini soal ucapan Pendragon padamu tempo hari, ya?"

Sejenak aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ah! Kok diam? Benar, ya~"

"... bukan begi—"

"Ehh, Naru dan Pendragon—"

Kami berdua kembali menelan perkataan kami di tengah-tengah kalimat pada saat bersamaan. Kesunyian sejenak mengikutinya. Bisa kudengar pengumuman kedatangan kereta dari teleponnya — apa mungkin ia menelepon dari stasiun selagi dalam perjalanan pulang atau semacamnya? Sakura akhirnya berkata.

"Baiklah, mumpung sekarang aku dalam perjalanan pulang, bagaimana kalau pergi bareng?"

"Eng ..., kamu tidak harus ikut. Katakan saja tempatnya, biar aku ke sana sendiri."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah jadi pelanggan di sana, jadi akan lebih murah kalau kita bareng-bareng ke sana."

"Terima kasih, tapi ..."

"Oh! Keretanya sudah datang. Sampai ketemu lagi di stasiun."

Ia menutup teleponnya sebelum aku sempat mengutarakan pikiranku. Entah kenapa, suaranya terdengar sedikit parau. Aku jadi sedikit tidak nyaman, tapi aku tetap mengambil lima puluh ribu yen dari amplop yang berisi uang untuk kebutuhan keluarga dan memasukkannya dalam dompetku sebelum berjalan keluar rumah. Sebelum naik ke sepedaku, kuletakkan tangan ini di dada dan memastikannya sekali lagi ...

Masih terasa hangat. Ini bukan sekadar keinginan sesaat.

* * *

Untuk mencapai toko alat musik yang Sakura tunjukkan padaku, kita harus keluar dari pintu masuk utara stasiun kereta, lalu berjalan turun melalui jembatan hingga mencapai landasan tangga di ujung. Setelah berjalan menuruni tangga, toko tersebut terletak tepat di persimpangan jalanan pertokoan dan daerah pemukiman yang cukup sepi. Toko itu diapit di antara dua bangunan besar dan agak terlihat seperti punggung buku yang tipis. Sebuah papan nama bertuliskan Toko Musik Nagashima terpasang di atas pintu masuk. Toko itu memang sedikit sempit, tapi temboknya didekorasi dengan gitar-gitar di kedua sisi, mulai dari lantai dasar hingga atap — yang membuat toko ini terlihat cukup mengintimidasi. Musik yang diputar di toko tersebut biasanya bergenre heavy metal dari Eropa Utara, yang menambah aura intimidasinya.

Sakura berkata padaku sebelum memasuki toko, "Aku pelanggan di toko ini, jadi kalau kamu pintar menawar, kamu pasti mendapatkan harga murah dan memuaskan." Aku sendiri tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal tawar-menawar, jadi aku tidak merasa terlalu percaya diri mengenai hal tersebut.

"Tapi, kenapa kamu mau bermain gitar lagi? Padahal tadi pagi kamu masih tampak tidak bersemangat."

Ujung-ujungnya ia tetap bertanya.

"Hmm— tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ingin bermain gitar."

"Kamu pikir aku baru mengenalmu kemarin? Kamu bukan tipe orang yang melakukan hal secara tiba-tiba begini, tapi ..., terserahlah. Halo~"

Sakura menggandeng tanganku lalu berjalan masuk ke toko. Bahkan di lantai dasar pun dipenuhi gitar-gitar yang disandarkan di dudukan pajangan. Aku berjalan melewati gitar-gitar itu dan berjalan masuk. Akhirnya, kami pun sampai di loket di antara tumpukan CD dan lembaran partitur – entah kenapa, perasaan nostalgia menghinggapiku.

"Apa manajer tokonya ada?"

Saat Sakura mengatakannya, seorang pria berjalan keluar dari pintu belakang loket. Rambut berantakannya disisir begitu saja ke belakang. Padahal ia masih muda, tapi wajah capeknya itu terlihat cukup menyedihkan — bagaikan kentang yang ditelantarkan selama tiga minggu setelah diunduh dari ladang.

"Oh, Sakura. Maaf, tapi aku sedikit sibuk sekarang ..."

"Yah, maaf, tapi anak ini cuma pengunjung biasa. Ia mau membeli gitar."

Saat Sakura bermaksud menarikku ke depan pemilik toko, seseorang muncul dari pintu belakang loket.

"Pak Manajer! Senar-senar yang ada di stok sama sekali tidak sesuai— hmm?"

"Eh? Hari ini Hyuuga-san kerja?"

Aku tercengang selagi berdiri di antara Sakura dan loket. Hinata mengenakan celemek kerja berwarna hijau — dengan logo toko tercetak di sana — dan ditangannya dia memegang buku catatan. Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa ia ada di sini?

"Ah, rekanku Haruno. Kami sedang mengecek persediaan kami hari ini, tapi tiba-tiba kami kekurangan tenaga bantu. Omong-omong, kita bertemu lagi, Shounen. Bagus sekali. Cepat buat keputusan dan bergabunglah ke klub, oke?"

"Eng ..., ah, tidak ..., eh, kenapa?"

Aku jadi ingat kalau Sakura pernah bercerita padaku kalau Hyuuga bekerja di toko musik supaya bisa memperoleh gitar ... Jadi tempat ini yang ia maksud? Harusnya dari awal aku sudah tahu ... Sial, aku terpedaya! Ini konspirasi!

"Tidak usah tergesa-gesa! Ini tokoku, jadi tidak perlu sungkan."

"Eng ..., ini tokoku ..." Sedikit protes dari manajer toko.

"Toko milik Manajer, toko milikku juga, 'kan? Omong-omong, jumlah senar untuk Martin Extra di stok sama sekali tidak sesuai. Apa Manajer menaruhnya di tempat lain?"

"Ah, tidak, mengenai itu ..., aku tidak tahu kalau supervisornya sedang tidak ada!"

"Manajer, kamu memang tidak bisa diandalkan ..."

Manajer toko itu terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat. Shounen, aku punya waktu luang, jadi akan kubantu kamu dalam memilih. Apa yang kamu butuhkan?"

"Eh? Ya-yah, aku tidak ingin membeli apa-apa." Sesegera itu juga aku berbohong.

"Ia ingin membeli gitar. Apa saranmu, Hyuuga?"

Potong Sakura. Meski tidak ada gunanya aku mencoba tetap berbohong.

"Hmm. Berapa uang yang kamu punya, Shounen?"

"Yah ..."

"Oh, cukup banyak juga! Sekitar lima puluh ribu yen."

"Jangan ambil dompetku seenakmu! Dan jangan seenakmu juga melihat isinya!"

Kurebut kembali dompetku dari tangan Sakura.

"Lima puluh ribu, ya ... Kamu hanya bisa membeli barang murahan dengan uang sebanyak itu di toko ini, tapi uangmu itu akan terbuang percuma."

"Jangan bilang begitu ..." Jawab manajer toko sambil merengut. Aku memang tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi aku mulai mengasihaninya.

"Shounen, bagaimana kalau begini? Kita akan bermain jan-ken-pon. Kalau kamu menang, akan kujual sebuah gitar seharga seratus ribu yang masih disimpan di gudang dengan separuh harga. Kalau aku yang menang, akan kupilihkan sebuah gitar yang sesuai dengan anggaranmu. Bagaimana?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Hinata-chan. Kenapa kamu sampai bisa sekasar itu?" Manajer toko itu kebingungan.

"Hyuuga-san bilang setengah harga, ya ... Memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan khawatir. Tertulis dengan jelas pada bab pertama Das Kapital: Orang-orang menjual tenaga fisik mereka pada pembeli, bukan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pribadi sang pembeli, namun untuk memperbesar modal pembeli."

"Aku tidak begitu paham ..."

"Sederhananya, hampir semua alat musik di toko ini dijual dengan harga yang terlalu tinggi, jadi kami masih akan untung meski aku menjualnya separuh harga."

"Hinata-chan ..." Manajer toko itu hampir menangis.

"Manajer toko ini mengganggu sekali. Jan-ken-pon-nya kita mainkan di luar saja, yuk. Shounen, Kamu jadi terima tantanganku, tidak?"

Hinata menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku keluar toko.

Meski sangat menyedihkan bagi si manajer toko, tapi yang dikatakan Hinata tadi cukup masuk akal. Atau lebih tepatnya, terlalu bagus untuk jadi kenyataan, soalnya aku tidak dirugikan sedikit pun.

"Kalau harga dari menjual murah sebuah gitar adalah aku harus bergabung dengan klub, lebih baik aku pulang saja."

"Tidak perlu bagiku sampai memberi syarat segala, kamu tahu? Lagi pula, tidak pernah terpikir olehku bakal kalah dari 'terlahir sebagai pecundang' sepertimu." Sial, ia benar-benar blakblakan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kamu akan menjual gitar yang pantas padaku tidak peduli hasilnya, 'kan? Kamu tidak akan memberiku barang cacat atau semacamnya, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku bersumpah demi nama dan reputasi toko ini!"

"Yah ..., baiklah."

"Siap? Aku akan sedikit mengalah padamu."

Hinata sekilas tersenyum puas dan menunjukkan sesuatu di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Itu adalah ... pick gitar. Eh? Telunjuk dan jari tengah?

Itu artinya ia tidak akan mengeluarkan gunting? Eh, tunggu ..., apa itu jebakan? Ia mengecohku agar aku jatuh dalam jebakan? "Jan—ken—pon!" Bersamaan dengan suara Hyuuga, aku langsung mengeluarkan batu.

Jari-jari Hyuuga terbuka membentuk kertas — pick-nya terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke tanah.

"... Shounen, kamu orang yang cukup jujur."

Ia mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Licik! Sebenarnya, ketimbang menuduh Hyuuga Hinata licik, haruskah aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena mudah terjebak perangkapnya? Sewaktu Hinata menunjukkan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya, bisa kulihat manajer toko menghela napas lega di belakangnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ... Aku akan pergi ke gudang untuk mencari gitar yang sesuai dengan anggaranmu."

Aku sedikit menenangkan diri dan berjongkok di tempat. Sakura mendekat ke sampingku dan berkata.

"Naru lemah sekali, ya."

"Berisik ..."

"Kamu sudah kalah duluan saat menerima tantangan Hyuuga tadi."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan setelah melihat Hyuuga mengambil gitar abu-abu metalik keluar dari gudang, akhirnya aku mengerti yang dimaksud Sakura.

"Ini Aria Pro II seharga lima puluh empat ribu enam ratus yen, sudah termasuk pajak. Yah, untuk pembulatan, kuberi harga lima puluh ribu saja."

"Eng ..., senarnya kok cuma empat?"

"Hmm? Masa kamu tidak tahu? Ini bass. Senar bass lebih sedikit dari gitar biasa, dan nadanya lebih rendah satu oktaf."

"Bukan, aku sudah tahu itu. Maksudku, kenapa kamu malah menjual bass padaku?"

Aku ke sini untuk membeli gitar!

"Bass termasuk keluarga gitar, 'kan?"

"Eng ..., yah, tapi—"

Sakura meletakkan tangannya di bahuku dan berkata.

"Karena Klub Riset Folk Music kekurangan pemain bass — itu alasannya. Kamu paham sekarang?"

Butuh waktu dua detik bagiku untuk paham, sebelum aku terkejut menyadarinya — aku sudah jatuh dalam perangkapnya. Sejak awal, niat gadis itu adalah supaya bisa memilihkan gitar yang akan kubeli, itu sebabnya ia menjanjikan kalau aku akan mendapatkan gitar tidak peduli apa hasilnya. Orang yang tidak menyadari rencananya ... hanyalah diriku seorang.

"Tung-tunggu ..."

"Aku tidak tertarik mendengar kata-kata dari pecundang. Butuh nota?"

Ucap Hinata sambil sekilas tersenyum. Ternyata ia juga punya sisi manis—

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir ingin memainkan bass ..."

"Yah, kamu juga tidak begitu bisa menguasai dasar-dasar bermain gitar, 'kan?"

Protes lemahku segera ditolak Hinata.

"Lagi pula, kamu ingin menantang Le Fay Pendragon dengan gitar, 'kan?"

"Uh ..."

Untuk beberapa saat aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Gadis itu bisa memainkan gubahan Chopin dan Liszt hanya dengan sebuah gitar. Shounen, dilihat dari kemampuanmu sekarang, tidak ada kesempatan bagimu untuk menang dengan gitar!"

Bukan berarti aku bermaksud menantangnya atau semacam itu, hanya saja—

"Akan tetapi, kamu bisa menang kalau menggunakan bass."

Hinata menyodorkan bas berat itu ke tanganku—

"Akan kumenangkan dirimu."

 **-To be continued...-**

* * *

 **Answer The Readers! | Otvet Chitateley!**

 **Bayu:** Grazie! Continua a seguire questa storia, fratellino! :)

 **HGM:** Thanks! :)

 **Chop Suey:** YES, COMRADE!

 **kuncup:** memang itu saya sengaja untuk membuat anda berpikir saat membacanya.

 **Yah, karena saat-saat ini entah mengapa Pikei bawaanya malas, mager,gabut dan saudara-saudaranya, Pikei kali ini terpaksa** **copia incolla dengan sedikit modifica. Saya harap pembaca semuanya dapat menikmatinya. :)**

 **Akhir kata, Happy Read all of you ;)**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **-PancakesKnight-**


	5. PENGUMUMAN

p style="text-align: center;"PENGUMUMAN/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Saya, PancakesKnight, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada pembaca semua. Saya terpaksa mengabarkan berita buruk kepada kalian semua. Cerita Mezurashi ai no Monogatari akan ditangguhkan, atau bahkan diberhentikan dan dihapus. Penulis merasa ide cerita tersebut tidak cocok, disamping juga kesibukan penulis. Bagi para pembaca yang telah mengikuti dan mefavoritkan cerita ini, penulis sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua, dan juga penulis memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian semua. Maaf :(/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Saya tidak hanya memberikan berita buruk. Berita baik juga kok :) (yeay)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Berita baiknya, saya akan melanjutkan dan memfokuskan pada pembuatan Yuremonogatari dalam bahasa Inggris, dan juga membuat cerita sekuelnya dengan ide baru :) Dan juga mungkin ada cerita baru yang saya buat :)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Terima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca semua yang telah membaca karya fanfic saya./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Penulis yang kalian sayangi (mungkin),/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-PancakesKnight- /p 


End file.
